The objective of this study is to evaluate RSR13 as a radioenhancer in patients receiving cranial therapy for glioblastoma multiforme. The goal of radioenhancement therapy is to achieve maximal physiological concentrations of oxygen in the tumor tissue during the radiation treatment, thus decreasing the hypoxic fraction of cells and increasing the radioresponsiveness of maliganant tumors.